


HGUONE STAHT

by Kikiolana



Category: Oathbreaker - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiolana/pseuds/Kikiolana
Summary: “Do you want some help going back to sleep?”“Depends. What does thathelpentail?”“Whatever you want,” Thyia admitted, hands trailing up Alwenn’s sides.
Relationships: Alwenn/Thyia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	HGUONE STAHT

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Keli for helping with editing <3

“Love?”

Alwenn jumped at the hand on her shoulder. Thyia retracted her hand, murmuring an apology.

“Why are you still up?” Thyia yawned. “Don’t you have shitty Court Mage business in the morning?”

Alwenn nodded. “Couldn’t sleep,” she replied, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet meeting the cold stone.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one with nightmare issues?” Thyia asked, her arms wrapping around Alwenn’s waist from behind. Her lips pressed a kiss to Alwenn’s cheek. “I can make you some tea tomorrow morning before you go.” Another warm kiss. “Or now? I have some Elven Rantipoles left somewhere.”

Shaking her head, Alwenn replied, “Tomorrow. Don’t leave.” Alwenn leaned back into Thyia’s arms as the woman laughed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Thyia’s thumbs ran soothing circles across the exposed skin of Alwenn’s stomach, her lips running along the side of Alwenn’s throat. “Do you want some help going back to sleep?”

“Depends. What does that _help_ entail?”

“Whatever you want,” Thyia admitted, hands trailing up Alwenn’s sides.

“Touch me.”

“ _I am_.”

Alwenn rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“But it’s so much better hearing you say it.”

Alwenn didn’t reply as Thyia’s hands slid over the sheer cloth of her robe covering her chest. “You own the prettiest clothes.” Thyia’s breath brushed her ear.

“I don’t know why I bother, considering your goal of getting me out of them all the time.”

“Then we can leave them on, since you went through so much effort for me. You look beautiful.”

Thyia dragged her fingers down to Alwenn’s legs, slowly pulling them apart as Alwenn’s fingers clenched in the sheets below.

“So slow,” Alwenn remarked, feeling Thyia’s lips curl into a smile against her skin. Alwenn knew what Thyia wanted her to say but refused to give into her games this early.

“So tense,” Thyia mocked, her fingers etching up Alwenn’s inner thighs, barely brushing against Alwenn’s center before gliding back down. “I’m not above taking orders if you want to give them.”

“You’re the General,” Alwenn told her, “shouldn’t you be the one giving them?”

“I’ll consider it,” Thyia hummed, “once I’m done taking care of you.” Alwenn’s robe slid down her shoulders as her breath hitched, Thyia’s hands massaging her breasts. Alwenn bit her lip as Thyia pinched her hardened nipples. “Was this why you couldn’t sleep? You needed me to touch you first? Dear Alwenn, all you had to do was ask.”

“Of course this wasn’t— _ah –_ why _.”_

Thyia’s right hand trailed down Alwenn’s stomach, fingers dipping under the band of Alwenn’s underwear.

Thyia’s low laugh sent a tingle down Alwenn’s spine. “Are you _sure_? Maybe you were touching yourself thinking of me. Walinad’s naughty little Court Mage.”

“ _Thyia_ ,” Alwenn ground out as fingers circled her clit. Alwenn reached a hand behind her, fingers tangling into Thyia’s hair, the other reaching down in an attempt to take her underwear off. She earned a slap on her wrist from Thyia, who tugged her hand back, clicking her tongue.

“Did you want to be punished?” Thyia murmured.

“You know I’m not into spanking.”

Thyia pulled her hand from between Alwenn’s legs. “There are other ways to do it.”

Alwenn felt herself being pulled back. Thyia leaned her back onto the array of pillows, as she bunched up Alwenn’s robe to her waist. Moving from behind, Thyia swung a leg over Alwenn’s body, straddling her as she slammed her lips down, tongue already brushing against Alwenn’s lower lip. Thyia’s knee wedged itself between Alwenn’s legs, pressing up against the soaked through lace.

Thyia’s hands didn’t move from their resting place on Alwenn’s hips, keeping the Dinean steady as Thyia ripped through every ounce of Alwenn’s composure with only her lips.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Thyia asked, and Alwenn only let out a whine in response, hands tugging at the underclothes Thyia still wore. “Tell me what you want, Alwenn.”

Thyia’s caresses halted, pulling away to loom over Alwenn with a smile.

“Fingers… tongue… anything, Thyia. _Please_.”

A Dinean swear tumbled from Alwenn’s lips as Thyia wasted no time, one hand tugging Alwenn’s underwear to the side, fingers dipping into Alwenn’s core.

“I’m positive,” Thyia began, “you were definitely touching yourself earlier.”

Alwenn’s response was lost in her own moans, the hand she held over her own mouth doing little to muffle her noises.

It irritated her.

It excited her. How well Thyia knew her, her body. Just what to do, where to kiss, when to nibble. Even from their first clumsy attempt in the Magistracy library, years ago, Thyia knew how to make her come undone, how to break her through pleasure. Alwenn was dripping onto the sheets, a mix of arousal and Thyia’s saliva.

Alwenn ground herself onto Thyia’s hand, still thrusting with ease, as Thyia’s tongue swirled around her bundle of nerves, and Alwenn felt it, knew she’d be reaching her peak with just a few motions.

Then the pressure on her clit was gone.

Thyia’s fingers slipped out of her and Alwenn threw her head back with a groan. The string of Dinean swears had Thyia laughing.

“What I’d give to hear you say that in common tongue. Do your students know about that wicked mouth of yours?”

Alwenn was given no chance to respond, Thyia’s mouth on her breast, Thyia’s palm settling over her clit and Alwenn was desperate for the friction, thrusting her hips up against Thyia’s hand.

“It’s no more wicked than mine,” Thyia told her before giving Alwenn’s nipple a light bite. “But your mind, however…” Thyia trailed off, slipping two fingers inside her. “You really love it don’t you? How I touch you? How easy you take my fingers?”

Another bite. Another curl of her fingers.

“I may not have been your first Alwenn, but has anyone else ever seen you like this, dripping and desperate for release?” Thyia’s motions ceased. 

“Answer me,” Thyia prodded.

“No,” Alwenn murmured, soft and quiet and Thyia shook her head, fingers slamming into Alwenn.

“Louder, love.”

A thrust of her fingers, a flick of her tongue.

“No,” Alwenn cried out. “No one. No one else,” she panted, every word broken with a jagged breath.

“Not even yourself?” Thyia questioned. “It’s really a stunning view.”

Alwenn couldn't speak, couldn’t think.

Thyia continued, the fingers of her other hand brushing against Alwenn’s cheek. “The mirror in your room is a bit small, surprisingly. But the ones in the West Wing? Wouldn’t you like to see yourself? Rutting back on my fingers as if they’re the only thing you’ve ever known?”

Alwenn clenched at the thought of seeing Thyia behind her, with that beautiful, knowing smile as she got fucked into oblivion.

“Maybe it’s not just the mirrors you’d enjoy…” Thyia’s tongue flicked against her slit. “There’s a chance,” Thyia’s breath danced across her skin, “someone could catch us.”

Alwenn didn’t deny the thought. It had crossed her mind during their surprise rendezvous’ in the various libraries, of someone hearing them, of hearing how good Thyia fucked her, and how the women above her belonged entirely to Alwenn alone.

Thyia pulled away from Alwenn’s center, lips meeting Alwenn’s once more, the taste of her own arousal and Thyia’s fingers pumped into her, faster and faster.

Thyia groaned Alwenn’s name. “Tell me you love me,” Thyia murmured, sucking on Alwenn’s neck.

“I love you,” Alwenn rasped.

“Louder.”

Alwenn repeated those three words like a prayer to Agasis as Thyia sped up faster and faster. Alwenn clenched around Thyia’s fingers shouting for the Divines.

“Your Divines can’t help you now.”

It wasn’t Thyia’s fingers in her, nor the thumb on her clit that brought Alwenn over the edge. It was Thyia’s half-lidded, darkened amethyst eyes, staring into Alwenn’s that brought her to a screaming climax, soaking the sheets below them as Thyia smirked against her lips.

Alwenn was still trembling when Thyia rolled off the bed, pulling Alwenn up on quivering legs.

“No rest for you yet,” Thyia told her, backing the two of them up till Thyia’s back hit the door. “On your knees,” Thyia whispered.

The stone was ice cold compared to her burning body, but Alwenn complied, dropping to the ground, fingers pulling Thyia’s underwear down. Alwenn wrapped her hands around the back of Thyia’s knees before tilting her head up to taste her. 

Thyia could brag all she liked about knowing her body, but Alwenn knew hers too. She knew about the spot at the nape of Thyia’s neck that made her gasp, that Thyia almost always preferred a mouth to fingers.

Alwenn cocked her head to the side as she delved between Thyia’s legs, a smile tugging at her lips. “And I thought I was wet.”

Alwenn dug her fingers into Thyia’s thighs as the woman grinded against her, one hand braced along the door, the other playing with the loose strands of Alwenn’s hair. Alwenn always craved Thyia’s touch, but to know that Thyia felt the same, Alwenn dove her tongue between Thyia’s folds, fingers traveling up to cup Thyia’s ass, relishing the gasps and panting.

“You’re like a Wehelin orchid,” Thyia told her. “You’re picky, a little temperamental…”

Alwenn pulled back tilting her head to the side. “Did I do something to deserve a flower comparison?” At least Thyia wasn’t calling her _delicate_.

One of Thyia’s hands caressed her cheek, the other wound itself into her undone hair, shoving Alwenn back between her legs, ignoring Alwenn’s question.

Thyia trembled beneath her hands and Alwenn was eager to hear her own name shouted from Thyia’s lips. She picked up her pace, tongue diving between Thyia’s folds along with her fingers. Thyia’s answering moans were music to her ears.

Thyia clenched around her fingers, the hand in Alwenn’s hair gripping tighter.

“Hah, I realized something else too,” Thyia choked out between her panting. “You’re so fragile like them too.” Thyia clenched around her, moaning, “Hng, _Court Mage_.”

Alwenn was pulled out of her motions as Thyia’s hand gripped her chin, forcing her head back to stare into the blank white of her eyes. Thyia laughed. “Did you have a nice dream, Court Mage?”

The smooth stone beneath her turned to jagged rock, digging into the bare skin of Alwenn’s knees.

Alwenn couldn’t move. Rooted to the ground by the glowing ward around her. Alwenn watched her delicate curtains rip away in the wind, watching the silver moonlight turn red as Thyia cocked her head to the side, a cruel edge to her smile as she walked back.

Slow and steady steps.

Right off the edge of the cliff. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~[Song: Cliff's Edge- Kayley Kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFJZeHg2f5Q) ~~


End file.
